1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a data transfer control device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art universal serial bus (USB) standard attracts attention as an interface standard for connections between personal computers and electronic equipment (peripheral equipment). The USB can be characterized in that it has power lines, so-called VBUS line, in addition to data lines. The USB standard also has a requirement that the side to which a type-A plug is connected supplies power using the VBUS line.
However, portable electronic equipment, such as cellular phones, are generally operated by batteries. Therefore, taking into consideration the consumption of the battery, it is not preferable that portable electronic equipment performs supplying power even though the type-A plug is connected to the portable electronic equipment. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-344537.